dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Uldred
} |name = Uldred |image = Uldred_image.jpg |px =270px |title = Mage |gender = Male |race = Human |voice = Barry Dennen |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II(mention) }} Uldred is an ambitious senior mage of the Circle. He is a noted and very vocal libertarian, and unpopular amongst some senior mages, even though First Enchanter Irving admires his ability to root out blood mages. Involvement Uldred is first seen at the council of war taking place before the Battle of Ostagar. He contends that lighting the beacon at the Tower of Ishal is unnecessary and that the Circle of Magi can contribute instead. His opinions are dismissed by the Grand Cleric standing next to him. After Ostagar, Uldred had nearly convinced the Circle to support Loghain, but when the Circle discovered Loghain's betrayal they revoked their tentative support. At a meeting to discuss this, Uldred attempted to explain away Loghain's actions, but the other mages were unconvinced and Uldred attempted to leave. Irving would not allow this and Uldred then attacked with a group of blood mages supporting him. During this fight Uldred attempted to summon a demon, but was overwhelmed and became an abomination. When he meets the Warden for the second time during the Broken Circle his humanity is all but gone and he is attempting to take over the Circle in order to create more abominations. The Warden and the party will encounter Uldred in the Harrowing Chamber as he is about to turn some of his mage colleagues into abominations. If the Warden is a mage, then Uldred will attempt to entice the Warden to become an abomination. Strategy Upon confronting the Warden, Uldred will turn into a gigantic abomination; a Pride Demon. He will be aided by several weaker abominations. Uldred will attempt to turn remaining captive mages into abominations every now and again, indicated by circles surrounding the affected mage. The Warden has the option of using a magic item called the Litany of Adralla to prevent Uldred from turning the mages. Placing the Litany in your quickbar will permit easy access to the item each time its cooldown has elapsed. This item will be rendered useless after the battle. Whenever Uldred speaks to offer the mages a "gift", (i.e. do you accept the gift I offer?) it is advised that the player use the Litany again to prevent that mage from turning into an abomination.Dragon Age Hands-on Preview for PC - VideoGamer.com Solo Strategy Uldred is a somewhat difficult opponent to battle alone as he is a formidable melee fighter and possesses some nasty spells. Crushing Prison is the biggest danger. He also has some special fire and frost spells to damage the Warden directly. He will frequently use Anti-Magic Burst and Mana Drain spells. The key to victory is to stay close to him because he will not be casting damaging spells then, only Anti-Magic Burst and Mana Drain. He will use Massive Attack, but in general he runs back on you right after using it. If you take a few steps back yourself, however, he will start casting. Take care of his lesser abominations first, and be ready to use Litany of Adralla whenever he tries to turn another mage. Each new abomination he summons will be stronger then the initial ones, so it is best to prevent them completely. Fortunately his spell that turns mages takes quite some time to be finished, and leaves him paralyzed. It can be interrupted anytime in that period. You can use this to your advantage and attack him a few times before using the Litany. ''Note: If playing Arcane Warrior, enter the Harrowing chamber with all your sustained spells turned off and ready to cast. He will use Anti-Magic Burst and turn them off anyway. You will have to re-cast them every time he uses it. This can get very dangerous at times. Make sure to re-cast Rock Armor right after it's been disabled, as it has very short cooldown and it will offer some protection while you cast Combat Magic and Haste.'' Bugs After killing the Uldred abomination and getting the Templar's promise to aid in battle against the Blight, return immediately to the Harrowing room at the top of the tower. The Uldred Abomination may appear again (without minions) in the PS3/Xbox 360 version. When you kill him the second time, you will get the same experience and items once more. This also occurs in the PC version, at least with version 1.02. In the PC version, though, he respawns each time the Warden enters the Harrowing Chamber, but doesn't carry any items. You only get the experience for killing him again. This seems to have been fixed in version 1.03 or later. Trivia Barry Dennen the voice actor for Uldred also provided the voice of Master Li in Jade Empire. Quotes *"Resistance! Everywhere resistance!" *"A mage is but the larval form of something greater! Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations when we have truly reached our full potential!" -- *Uldred: "You are thorn in my side, and I will remove you before you fester!" *Warden: "Did you have to use such a disgusting analogy?" *Uldred: "No! But it served to bring the point across..." }} External links * http://www.bit-tech.net/gaming/pc/2009/05/13/dragon-age-origins-hands-on-preview/1 * http://www.videogamer.com/pc/dragon_age/preview-1704-2.html References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Bosses Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Blood Magic